Miller Collins
Miller Collins, called "Tinder" by Vermillion Versailles, is Saara Smallwick's "executive assistant", hired when the Nightingale returned to Valt. He is a tall, thin young man with long hair and is clean shaven, said to bear some resemblance to Sever Wickham. He is a verbose and locquacious fellow who considers piracy to be a "state of mind". Against the advice of the rest of the crew, Saara hired Miller to be her executive assistant, explaining little to him when he joined them and started taking minutes of the crew's conversation, only for Versailles to burn them, advising against a paper trail. Afterwards, Versailles and Lignus Stormsent made fun of him, insinuating that he had formerly been of the Courtesans' Guild, and that Saara had only hired him because of his similarity to Sever Wickham, whom they insinuated Saara had a crush on. Somewhat more importantly, Versailles was displeased as Miller was not subject to his orders and hired without his permission, while Lignus was concerned at his lack of experience. They later dispatched Miller as a runner to find the prices of goods. While eating lunch, Versailles and Lignus were concerned about Miller's use in a fight, to Saara's opposition, eventually deciding to buy him a dagger and a medical kit. En route, the group was waylaid by Novalbian soldiers, whom Versailles failed to wholly convince that he was an Imperial agent undercover. However, Miller managed to convince them, stating that he was Versailles' contact, and the group managed to escape. Afterwards, the group expressed their approval of Miller's fast talking and Versailles offered him his hipflask. Later Lignus gave Miller his spare leather armour and Versailles bought him a dagger. After being sent around the settlement of Valtswell to fetch and carry, Versailles and Lignus inquired about Miller around town. Asking the harbourmaster, Margie Woods, they found out that he was apparently a "good guy" and a hard worker, though the two were concerned that Margie seemed somewhat dismayed that Saara had hired Miller. Saara had gone off to One Eye Willy's, a drinking establishment, to gamble, and after failing to see Morpho the Magnificent, Miller arrived to give Saara a list of items sold by Morpho's apprentice, Sullivan. At this time a mob of Anvil Cultists started to gather outside the pub. Saara tried to escape via an upstairs window, with Miller following her. While Saara managed to escape using Versailles' grappling line, Miller was still trapped upstairs, panicking, so she threw a grappling hook closer to Miller, who tumbled down. Miller was also aboard the Nightingale for the engagement against the [[HMS Tireless Pursuit|HMS Tireless Pursuit]], but spent most of the fight cowering belowdecks, emerging only when the fight was over. He was ordered to assist Versailles in keeping an eye on the surrendered Novalbian crew, and given two pistols from the weapons the Novalbians had handed over. However, when Versailles accidentally triggered a trap on the door to the captain's cabin, Miller, along with everyone else on the deck of the Tireless Pursuit, was fried by a lightning bolt. Lignus Stormsent made the decision to save Miller over a wounded prisoner found in the brig of the Novalbian vessel due to his commitments to the crew, and Miller was stabilised. Saara decided to award him the title of "Senior Executive Assistant". Category:Pirates of the Broken Skies Category:Non Player Characters